The process of collecting geophysical seismic data typically involves generating a seismic wave and measuring the response of the Earth's surface to the wave by using a plurality of receivers. The seismic wave may be generated by a source, such as a vibrator operating at a controlled frequency and amplitude, or may simply be the explosion of an amount of dynamite. At sea, air guns that eject compressed air may be used.
The reflected signals are collected by receivers and transmitted to a recording unit. Receivers, such as geophones or hydrophones, are typically positioned in a line or other geometric pattern throughout an area to be seismically mapped. The received data is used to measure the time of the seismic waves as they travel down through the Earth's surface and are reflected back by the various layers of materials forming the Earth's subsurface geology.
As the seismic wave (i.e., a shot) is initiated, the reflected signals are collected by each receiver for an amount of time to produce a set of geophysical seismic data. The geophysical seismic data is collected and stored on magnetic tape in industry standard formats. The recorded data is combined and processed. The resulting data represents subsurface geology and can be displayed. Rasterizing can be used to create an image file, which can then be plotted and studied by seismic experts. Study of geophysical seismic data can reveal important information, such as the location of oil, gas, and mineral deposits. Thus, the geophysical seismic data can be extremely valuable.
While there are many potential buyers of such geophysical seismic data, the large volume of seismic data that are available, coupled with the large size of each seismic data file, can make it difficult for a potential buyer to effectively sort through the available seismic data and select the desired files. To illustrate, a buyer wishing to review a seismic data file for potential purchase generally begins by making inquiries with a data broker. Request and release forms corresponding to the requested data files are prepared and sent to the appropriate parties for signatures. Once approval is obtained from the owner of the seismic data, the processed seismic data is either plotted to create hard copy prints of seismic sections, which are then sent to the broker's office, or hard copies are retrieved from a storage facility.
When the hard copy prints are received, the buyer is contacted and invited to view the images of the seismic sections. Since the hard copy prints contain important seismic data, care must be taken to protect the ownership interests of the owner of the seismic data. Thus, the buyer is usually permitted to view the hard copy prints only while in the broker's office. The buyer can then decide whether to purchase the full seismic data file and/or the hard copy prints. Depending on a number of factors, such as the speed of obtaining the appropriate approvals, and the speed of creating and shipping the hard copy prints, the entire process can take from two to four weeks to complete.
A further complication may arise if the buyer is uncertain as to the specific data that the buyer wishes to purchase. For example, while the buyer may be interested in a certain county or other geographic region, the buyer may only wish to purchase data for those specific areas that indicate a high likelihood of oil and gas deposits. In this circumstance, the buyer may request a number of hard copy prints for inspection, but may only purchase the data corresponding to the more pertinent prints.
Thus, there is a need to decrease the amount of time required to process a request for seismic data, such that a potential buyer can more quickly have access to the desired seismic data, while at the same time protecting the ownership interests of the owner of the seismic data and reducing the costs of providing the seismic data to a potential buyer.